The present invention relates to a control system for a motor vehicle with an automatic transmission, and more particularly to a power transmission control system for the motor vehicle.
An automatic transmission for a motor vehicle is provided with various operational ranges such as a first gear range (1), a second gear range (2), a drive range (D), a neutral range (N), a reverse range (R), and a parking range (P). The selection of these ranges is performed by manipulating a selector lever. Recently, the selection of ranges has been performed by an actuator in accordance with an electric signal produced by operating a selector switch (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-41954).
In any case, a driver must operate the selector lever or switch in order to select the operational range, or turn off an engine key in order to stop the engine. However, in an emergency when the engine speed increases excessively because of failures, it is difficult for the driver to shift the transmission to the N range or turn off the engine key momentarily. Accordingly, an accident caused by an excessive engine speed cannot be prevented.